Silent Hill, a Man's secret
by Charu
Summary: (Working Summary)


I do not own anything in the series at all.  
  
Note: This is my first story on Silent Hill. So please before reading, please do not flame me because of whatever. If you have a complaint, please say it in the review so I can fix it in this chapter and later chapters. Though in the review, please include your complements on the chapter to see if it was good or bad. Thank you.  
  
-  
  
"Well, here I am." Said a man that is wearing all black; he had brown hair and brown eyes. "This is that town, the town that made many moments in my life the happiest."  
  
He walked up to the closed gates that enter a town. Behind those gates was a tunnel that seems to go forever. Just above the tunnel is a sign that says, "Welcome to Silent Hill".  
  
"My name is Jake Madison, I'm 34 years old and single. I live in the town of Ashfield, not a really good place to be. Many crimes have happened in that town; luckily they had nothing to do with me at all. This town though, is peaceful, calm, and quiet. Maybe that's why it's called Silent Hill. I had a really good time in that town... that is until something happened. I can't remember what happen, but it was pretty bad. I kind of remember it being about me, but after that, it's a blur. That's why I moved to the other town, the town that I hate. The reason why I came back here was because I got a letter in the mail saying I left my most prized possession at some hospital there. I never had anything valuable, but I felt I needed to go and see what it was. That is why I am here right now."  
  
Jake tried to open the gate but it was stuck and wouldn't open.  
  
"Well, isn't that just great, why the hell did they shut the gate in the first place? Something happened... Well, at least I can take the dirt path."  
  
He turned away and walked towards the path. As he was going down the steps, he noticed a small fog coming in. The sun was still showing though so he didn't think about it. He came upon a gate that had small words on it. It said, "Silent Hill Cemetery".  
  
"I hate cemeteries, they always give me the creeps." He said to himself. "But it's the only way to town."  
  
With that being said, he opened the gate and walked forward to the cemetery. He noticed that the fog was disappearing so the sky was showing blue again. He saw some people walking around going to a tombstone. He just ignored them all and went through the gate, just when he went through the gate, he was struck in the head by some brick.  
  
"Ow, where did that brick come from...Well, best ignore it."  
  
He noticed that the fog was there again, getting thicker than before. He turned around to see if the people have notice. There was no one there except for the tombstones. Getting a slight chill that was crawling up his spine, he turned around not giving a thing of what happen to everyone.  
  
"This is weird, where did everyone go?"  
  
He put that aside and began walking on the path again. After awhile, he finally reached a tunnel, but the fog was worse than before, he couldn't see 3 feet in front of him. As he walked through the tunnel, he heard a siren in the distance. It seemed that it was in his head.  
  
"Huh, sirens? Did something really happen in this town?"  
  
It got louder and louder, almost giving him a headache.  
  
"Whatever is making that noise, it's coming here."  
  
But he saw nothing coming; the sirens were getting louder and louder. Everything became pitch black all of a sudden. As he tried to understand what is happening right now, the walls started to bleed like if there were thousands of corpses on either side of the walls. The sirens were now so loud now that Jake could be deaf in just a few seconds. He closed his eyes for just a few seconds and during that time, the sirens started fading away and then it stopped. He open his eyes and gasped on what he saw, the walls were not there anymore, they were replaced by a grated fence, behind the fence were hanged corpse that were wrapped up in plastic so you could barley see there features. The floor was made of metal grating that seemed to hover over an infinite pit. The roof though stayed the same and the lights were working surprisingly.  
  
"What the hell? Is this a dream?" He said looking around. "I should go back and leave."  
  
He turned around and walked to the beginning of the tunnel only to find that a fence that seemed to fit the floor blocked it, behind the fence was nothing but a black pit.  
  
"What? Isn't this the way I came from?"  
  
He turned around and began walking slowly, scared that something might jump at him. For what may seem like hours, he saw something in the distance. He walked faster to see what it was; maybe it was someone who knows what's happening. He smiled for a moment, but then it changed to a horrifying expression. It was somebody all right; someone that seemed to be murdered really badly, and then was nailed to the wall. The worst part of it is that it was a child, a little girl.  
  
"My god, who could of done such a thing." He said almost vomiting.  
  
He then realized that it was blocking the other way out. He turned around to see if there was another way, but what he saw was not the way out, what he saw was a little girl about the age of seven standing in front of him her back towards him.  
  
"Um, excuse me but what are you doing here?"  
  
The girl slowly turned around revealing she wasn't a little girl at all, more like a zombie or some sort but with different features. The hands and legs that were exposed looked normal, but the face was distorted and looked like a fire was lit not long ago on the things face.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Jake said out loud.  
  
The thing walked towards him slowly making moans from an unseen mouth. The thing then opened its mouth that had razor sharp teeth with blood dripping by nasty gums. When it opened its mouth, it made a loud scream like it was in agony.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Yelled Jake.  
  
Just as he said that, the thing lunged to his neck and bit him really hard. It wrapped its arms and legs around his body. Jake screamed in agony as it continued to bite his neck, exposing his muscles and veins. He began to feel lightheaded as it continued to bite his neck. Then he saw nothing but blackness. 


End file.
